


Edge

by blackstar



Series: 30 day writing challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Bet, or at least little plot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar/pseuds/blackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the bet, Stiles was to sit through half an hour of Derek doing whatever he pleased with him, without talking and without coming. </p>
<p>The bet was on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing that porn fic! Day 12 :D

The bet was on.

Stiles was sitting at the edge of their bed, completely naked, caressing the red sheets in an attempt to distract himself and maybe calm down. They were soft and Stiles couldn’t help but think – Derek’s skin was softer; his lips were plusher, his touch – more velvety.

According to the bet, Stiles was to sit through half an hour of Derek doing whatever he pleased with him, without talking and without coming.

“I’m going to be nice about it – you can scream and you can whimper and moan.” Derek said as he came into the room, dressed in a black shirt and black pants, which seemed to make his eyes look darker than normal. He looked like a predator, slowly moving in on his prey with slow, deliberate steps. Stiles felt his dick twitch in response but he didn’t say anything, his resolve strong. He nodded instead and pushed himself back in the bed, so he wouldn’t feel so close to literally falling down on the ground before Derek.

Derek reached him and pulled out his phone, the timer app already open and set for 30 minutes and as the phone was still facing Stiles, Derek pressed Start.

There was no time wasted.

Even while Stiles’ eyes were still on the phone, Derek’s hands were on him, exploring. They started from his bent knees upward but stopped just before they reached his groin. Then, as Stiles’ complete attention was back on him, Derek started touching gently, lightly, almost impossible to feel, his abdomen and upwards, through his chest and splitting to cup Stiles’ neck. His breath hitched as he thought Derek was going to squeeze there, as he sometimes did when they were in the middle of sex, but he didn’t, instead moving up to tangle fingers in Stiles’ spiky hair.

Stiles had seen the fatal flaw in Derek’s dare when they’d shaken hands on it and now he acted on that – surging forward and mashing their lips together in a desperate, filthy kiss. Stiles would sit through the half hour without speaking or coming; that he promised himself, but that didn’t mean he was going to be passive about it. As their tongues collided and caressed the insides of the other’s mouth, Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair, mimicking, responding fully.

Derek pulled away, a smirk on his face.

“I’m not wasting any time here, Stiles. I’ll kiss you for hours, I promise, but not now. Now…” and as he untangled himself from Stiles’ hold, he licked his lips and dropped to his knees, instead of crouching like he had been doing this past minute or so. Before Stiles had the time to process the view fully, Derek’s tongue was licking at his dick – slow and long stripes, alternating with short, kittenish licks on his head and shaft. He groaned at the sensation but kept his mouth closed so no words would come out. His cock was getting harder and redder against Derek’s face, as if angry and demanding.

“Maybe we can finish with this quickly?” Derek winked and then took almost the whole length of Stiles in his mouth in one go. Stiles threw his head back, teeth biting at his lower lip to help keep the swears and pleads inside. Derek bobbed his head up and down as his tongue was roaming around Stiles’ dick and it was so warm and so wet and so perfect, Stiles could barely contain himself. He grabbed at Derek, catching in one hand a couple of strands of Derek’s hair and with the other, his shoulder for balance. Cut-out groans and moans came out of his throat without his permission and Stiles started doubting himself. In under 5 minutes, Derek almost had him coming, what would another 25 mean?

Derek pulled away, smirking.

“Feeling on edge, Stiles?” he asked and licked another stripe along the length of his dick, which made Stiles buck forward involuntary, just a fraction. Derek’s hands came to rest on his hips and used the leverage to push himself up. “Up for a break?” he asked, an eyebrow running up his forehead. He pushed his pants down and then threw them away, over Stiles’ head. “Suck.” He said and waited there. Stiles knew that if he wasted any time, Derek would be back on him and he wasn’t that secure in his ability to keep himself in check without a breather. So he fell to the ground, as he feared he would do by accident, and leaned forward, taking Derek in hand and stroking him for a couple of seconds before leaning in and putting his mouth on him. Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated on what he could feel of Derek – his hands in Stiles’ hair, the little movements of his hips against Stiles, the noises he made. It was enough to keep his mind away from his own erection, which was left without any contact to skin on purpose, Stiles’ knees far apart.

That was, until Derek moved his right foot forward, between both of Stiles’ and pressed against him. Stiles opened his eyes in shock and moaned with the sensation. He wanted to pull away and ask - what the fuck; or better yet, he wanted to beg for more, harder; wanted to plead with Derek to stop, he felt like he was imploding. So he did the only thing he could and worked harder on Derek’s dick, giving it his best to ignore as best as he could the sensation of the grinding leg against his erection.

At last, Derek pulled away, keeping Stiles’ head in place with his hands still in his hair.

“Good boy.” He said and pulled him up. “Now climb on the bed, we have 21 minutes left. All fours.” Stiles obliged, feeling a warm flush spreading over his chest over the praise. “Good. Did you like what I did back there?” He asked, cupping Stiles’ ass with one hand, while the other was reaching for the bottle of lube Stiles had left on the bed. Stiles heard the cap open and the hand on his ass was removed, only to return to his rim a couple of seconds later, all slicked up. Stiles shivered – the lube was still cold. “Sorry.” Derek murmured and pulled his hand back for a couple of seconds, presumably while he warmed the lube between his fingers. “So did you like it?” he asked when his fingers returned, warmer and wet, circling Stiles’ opening, the first finger almost breaching inside. “Liked humping my leg? And I’m not even going to make one of the jokes you would, if the roles were reversed.” Stiles bent his head and grasped the sheet between his teeth to keep his words inside; one of Derek’s fingers started entering him and he keened, pushing back against his conscious will. Derek huffed, probably snickering behind him; it was so infuriating, not being able to look at him. Stiles was aware that Derek knew that, he knew it was infuriating and also a huge turn-on and that’s why he was doing it. “Eager.” He said lowly, curving his body against Stiles’.

He started leaving little kisses and bites wherever he could reach – on Stiles’ back and ass, on his neck and ears, on his left side and arm. Stiles could only stay there and take it as another finger was working itself inside of him. He thought he might actually rip the sheet he was biting but he couldn’t imagine letting it go now.

“Enjoying yourself?” Derek asked, close to his ear, while his left hand was snaking around his side towards his dick, the fingers of his right stretching him until he could take three. Stiles moaned but didn’t try to articulate his thoughts any further.

Derek’s fingers started to pump faster, in time with the hand around Stiles’ dick.

“Think you can handle this for another 16 minutes?” Derek asked, laughter and lust in his voice. Stiles moaned and arched up against Derek’s fingers. In the last couple of seconds, he had given up on the idea of winning the bet, his mind only focused on getting Derek closer to him now, closer and inside and deep into Stiles. When the pushing back didn’t work again, Stiles opened his mouth and let out a loud moan before finally forming the words.

“Just fuck me already, you tease.” And letting his head fall back down between his shoulders. Derek’s fingers pulled out of him and Stiles could feel Derek looming over him more acutely than before, waiting eagerly for his dick inside of him.

“Gladly.” Derek answered before pushing in.

\---

Stiles was not feeling exactly bad for losing the bet afterwards, lying in Derek’s arms, while they were still panting and trying to catch their breath.

“This bet thing, I might be into.” He finally supplied, turning his head to meet Derek’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m into it too. And don’t think I’m going to wash a single dish in the next seven days.” Stiles smiled at him and swatted his arm away.

“You still have to shower.”

“But not take the trash out.”

“No but really, shower, like, right now. You’re going to be sticky all--”

“Or vacuum the entire house.”

“I get it, now go- ”

“I cans still cook though.” Derek added and kissed him quickly, pulling himself up from the bed and offering Stiles a hand up. Stiles smiled and took the offered hand.

“How generous of you.”

“I’m a generous man. And I bet you can’t do the same to me next week.”

“Same bet?”

“Same bet.”

They laughed as they stumbled into the bathroom. Who was the loser in this situation anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :))


End file.
